The Twins
by Waffles McGee
Summary: When Rock was walking down to a liquor store he hears a gunshot and him, being the idiot that he is, runs towards the sound and couldn't believe what he saw...


The Twins

Roanapur was a dangerous city. Anyone who thinks that it is a great place to stay for a vacation would be sadly mistaken. Even in broad daylight there are still murders and other heinous acts that take place, people get mugged and shot all the time. And if that was in daylight the night was even worse. If you were caught walking on the streets of Roanapur at night without a weapon on you, you were as good as dead. And this was the situation that Rokuro Okajima was in.

"Thanks a lot Revy." Rock told himself as he was walking down the streets. He sighed as he recollected the events that took place prior to what is going on now.

He was sleeping in his room, quite comfortably. He was having the best sleep that he had in a long time since he had joined the infamous Lagoon Company. Rock was having a good time until Revy burst through his door.

"Rock!" She shouted into his ear. Rock awoke quickly putting his hands over his ears. He looks over at the clock; it was 2:00am and then turned to Revy.

"What do you want?! Its 2 o'clock and I wanna get some sleep!" Rock shouted at Revy.

"We're out of fuckin' Bacardi!" Revy shouted back.

"So what?" Rock asked back.

"Get the fuck out of bed and go down to the liquor store and get some more ya shithead!" Revy ordered him.

"You do it!" Rock yelled back at her, he put his head back into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Revy, pissed off, grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her face.

"Listen, earlier tonight me and Eda went down to the Yellow Flag and drank a hell of a lot. I got so fuckin' drunk! It's a miracle that I can even stand. So she drives me home, I get to my room, I fall asleep. And then! I wake up and decide to get a drink. And then I realized that someone had all of my fuckin' Bacardi!" Revy explains her night to Rock, Rock raises an eyebrow.

"So?" He asks, Revy screams.

"Did you listen at all dipshit? I can barely stand! I can't walk down to the store by myself! I would if I could!" Revy yells back at Rock. Rock sighs, not admitting defeat but knowing that if he argues any further he would probably end up with a bullet wound. He put his trademark aqua-colored tie and his short sleeved white-collar shirt. He grabs his wallet and walks out of the apartment, unknowing of the danger that he was about to get himself in.

Rock sighed as he remembered past events. He got out a cigarette from his pocket and started to smoke it. Rock was lucky, it had been five minutes and he hadn't been mugged yet. He was also lucky because the liquor store was in sight. As he was approaching the store he dropped his cigarette so that he wouldn't get into any trouble with the clerk, he had had enough trouble tonight.

As he was about to enter the store he heard a gunshot coming from the alley next to the store. And Rock, being the idiot that he is, ran towards the sound. He dashed towards the alley and sees that there are six men huddling around two children that were dressed in black and had silver hair.

"The Italian mafia is paying a hefty price to have someone bring you to them!" One of the men said.

"Yeah, but you have proven to be trouble, well they never said that you had to be in prestige condition!" Another one said.

"We should bust their knee caps! Stop them from getting away!" They started to say.

"And rip out their voice box to stop them from shouting!" They continue to say malicious things to them until Rock steps in.

"Hey!" He shouts out, "get away from those children!" Rock tried to protect the children from the outcome that the men would bring upon them. The men pull out their Raven 25's and pointed them at Rock.

"Oi! Fuck off! This shit doesn't concern you!" One of them yelled to Rock.

"No! You fuck off!" Rock shouted back. The man shrugged and shot Rock in the shoulder. 

Rock's eyes widened, he placed his hands over his wound and started to gasp. He must've hit something important because Rock started to fall unconscious. He stumbled back and then fell flat on the ground.

The two children smirk as one of them pulled out an axe and the other a M1918 BAR.

"Those men are silly aren't they fretele meu?" One of the children said to the other.

"Indeed sora mea." The other child said. The men turned around to see that the children with their weapons pointed at them. The one with the gun started to fire at them crazily whilst the one with the axe started to slice them. Soon there was nothing left of the men except for some guts and some blood. The children giggled as they walked over to Rock.

Rock could finally get a better look at them. Both of them had silver hair, blue eyes. They were pale and they were both roughly the same height. They wore black and white gothic attire. Rock could see that one of them was a boy and the other one was a girl. The boy had short hair and a black trench coat and dress shirt with a bowtie. The girl had long, waist-length hair and wore a Lolita gown with black Mary Janes and black stockings with a black ribbon tied into a bow on her head.

Rock was going to say thank you but then his body gave up on trying to fight the unconsciousness that was coming and let himself go out cold.

The girl turned to the boy.

"We should get him to the hospital fretele meu." The girl told the boy.

"It's the least we could do after he saved us sora mea." The boy replied. He picked up Rock and carried him on his shoulders, which was incredible because Rock's weight was much more than his, and walked to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, the secretary's jaw dropped at the sight. Rock was well known around Roanapur for his involvement in the Lagoon Company, he was also known for not getting into gunfights. So for him to get a bullet wound was something you wouldn't see every day. The girl walked up to her.

"Hello. Can you please take a look at out friend?" The girl asked the secretary. After a while of staring at the girl, she nodded and paged one of the doctors. When he walked in he had the same reaction as the secretary.

"I'll go get the stretcher," he ran over to where the stretchers were and placed Rock on it. The doctor pushed him over to a free operating room, he asked the children to stay outside but they insisted on making sure that he was okay. The doctor reluctantly agreed and hooked Rock up to a bag of what looked like Morphine which was a serious pain killer. He got his gloves on and started to operate. The doctor must've been pretty stupid to start an operation without calling in a surgeon or a team of people. But then again this was Roanapur. Once the doctor had gotten the bullet out of Rock's shoulder he placed some bandages around it and put him back on the stretcher and pushed him into a spare room, the children following him of course.

He put Rock on the bed and covered him with some sheets and left, leaving the children in the room alone with him. The doctor went to the secretary and told them to phone the Lagoon Company. He knew their number due to when Revy first entered the hospital she had to fill out a form and on the form a phone number was required and she put down the Lagoon Company number.

The secretary called the number and moments later Dutch picked up.

"Hello. Lagoon Company speaking , the delivery guys, where are our skills needed?" The muscular African-American said.

"Dutch, this is the hospital, Rock has been shot in the shoulder and is staying in room 87, by the way what are you doing up this late?" The secretary asked.

"Well, Revy started shouting in the middle of the night, it was impossible not to wake up. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. So Revy, Benny boy and me have been playing some Monopoly. I swear to god Benny is cheating." Dutch explained. The secretary couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, well come and see him soon okay." She told him.

"I'll be right there." Dutch replied as he hung up the phone. Revy, who was on the couch with only her top and panties on.

"Who was that?" Revy asked.

"The hospital, Rock's been shot." Dutch said with a calm voice, which seemed like the only voice he had, as he went over to pick up his green vest and his Smith and Wesson 629 Revolver.

"Dumbass," Revy sighed as he grabbed her shorts and gun holster, which always has her 'boys', as she called it, in their holsters "I'm coming with you." Dutch nodded.

"Okay, what about you Benny boy?" Dutch asked, Benny shook his head.

"Hell no, I'm gonna try and get some sleep!" He told them looking at Revy for the last part of the sentence. She just stuck her tongue out and walked outside.

Dutch walked over to his pride and joy the Plymouth Road Runner 1969, which had gone through many beating over the years. Dutch got in the drivers seat and Revy in the passengers. They drove well over the speed limit to the hospital; the Roanapur police really didn't care what they did. When they got their Revy stepped out of the car and walked to the revolving door with haste. Dutch followed after her. They went to the secretary.

"Hey, where is room 87?" Dutch asked, the secretary told him the directions. They walked towards the room; well Dutch was walking while Revy was running slowly. Dutch smirked, Revy's relationship between her and Rock had made some real progress from when she always held a gun to his head. Now she genuinely cares about Rock.

When Revy got to the door she opened it to see two children sitting on the ground next to the bed that Rock was on. Revy stared at them, and then to Rock.

"So… you didn't get the Bacardi?"


End file.
